


Red-Laced Black

by MidnightChardonnay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cell Phone Use Approved, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightChardonnay/pseuds/MidnightChardonnay
Summary: Ginny Weasley is stuck in a boring meeting when her phone starts dinging erratically. A surprise photo sends her taking off for home in a hurry.Written for Fairest of the Rare's Love Fest 2020.Prompt - Ginny / Sirius - Lingerie
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Red-Laced Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entwinedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/gifts).



Ginny’s phone dinged in her pocket, signaling that a text had arrived. Pulling it halfway out, she activated the locked screen to see who was demanding her attention now. 

_ Sirius Fucking Black. Of course, the needy bitch,  _ she thought to herself, a devilish smirk stretching the corners of her mouth up as her phone dinged again in her hand. Then again. And again. 

She quickly silenced her phone, tucking it back into her pocket before her boss noticed her distraction. He had been droning on and on about some new project with a ridiculous deadline that they all knew would be a waste of the time they would spend frantically pulling all of the pieces together, just for him to change his mind at the last second and drop the project completely. 

She felt her phone vibrate three more times in her pocket before the meeting was over. Anxiously awaiting their dismissal, she wondered what could be so bloody important that the man had resorted to blowing up her notifications when he knew damn well she was in this meeting. 

Tucked safely back into her office, the door closed and locked to avoid further interruption, she pulled her phone out and unlocked the screen, tapping on his name to open the thread. 

_ What the bloody fuck….?  _

The thread of photos that filled her phone screen were slightly blurry shots of what appeared to be extreme close ups of lingerie. 

_ Why is he sending me photos of other women in lingerie?  _

She rolled her eyes, and moving to back out of the thread, something caught her attention in one of the blurry images. 

_ Is that…?  _ she tapped to open the photo to zoom in closer, then backed out to look again at the others.

_ No freaking way,  _ a slow smile spread across her face. 

The night before Sirius had told her how much he loved lingerie. He described all of the different styles and colors, and kissed the places on her body that he wanted to see encased in French lace and soft silks. 

She never imagined that he would actually go out and buy some while she was at work, much less... _ this.  _

The last photo was a close up of his handsome face, grey eyes looking straight into the camera, laughter dancing in their depths. The corner of his bottom lip bitten between his perfect teeth, his hand wrapped around his stubbled chin, a come hither look in his expression.

Intrigued, she packed up her things for the day and headed quickly to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, tossing an excuse over her shoulder to the receptionist about an emergency at home.   
  


Tucking her phone back into her pocket, effectively hiding the photo of Sirius’ muscular, and hairy, thigh peeking out from under the red lace negligee, she rushed out the door with thoughts of scented candles and a semi-nude Black family heir waiting for her at home. 

Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, indeed. Wrapped up in a red lace negligee. While Walburga would be rolling over in her grave, Ginny Weasley couldn’t wait to get home and see what he had in store for her. 


End file.
